The Equestrian Savior
by FerrisWheeler
Summary: In the world of My Little Pony, anything can happen. There are ponies that are against other creatures. Some are against their own kind, and some are against everyone. This is the story of a creature whose mother was an alicorn, and his grandaddy a Draconquus! This is a story of one mare who seeks redemption for his past. This is the story of Magnificence!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_My thoughts drifted back to my mother's death. I told myself that I could never return to my home kingdom, for I had done too much. My father believed me to be a disgrace, and he was right. I had so many special gifts, yet I had failed to use them properly! I headed deeper into Equestria to the Everfree Forest, where I would live out the rest of my days. I felt I was not worthy of care because of my crimes. I wore a long grey cloak to cover my entire body, save my legs and part of my head. I could not be seen here. If only I could be better with my gifts, I would not have to do this. I noticed that my destination was near a town called Ponyville._

I hadn't noticed I was practically starving, I needed food. As I was walking I came across a large barn with apple trees. I stood about 15 yards away and used my magic to levitate the entire tree over to me. I ate every apple on it. _Good enough for now, _I told myself. I suddenly realized I would have nothing for dinner. I couldn't live off apples forever. I knew I would have to go into town for food. But where would I get money? I decided I would steal the food.

I went into town and walked slowly, careful not to attract too much attention to myself. I thought it was weird how the ponies had these tattoos on their butts. Maybe it was some part of the culture. I walked past some stores and then, a bakery. I looked in through the window, where I saw ponies eating and a bouncing pink one. I walked in through the door and quickly grabbed some coins off a table when no one was looking. I walked up to the counter and asked for a slice of cake. The pink pony eyed me funny, like she was thinking about something. I got my cake and left.

I headed to the Everfree Forest past more buildings. When I reached it, I picked out a site about 30 yards away from a small cottage. I used magic from my horn to make an axe out of light and air. I chopped down trees, making them into wood planks and arranging them to form a house. In about 5 minutes I completed a small house just a little bigger than the cottage nearby. I used the magic axe to chop and build a fence around my abode. A few hours later I ate my cake.

At night, I went deeper into the forest, looking for some food to have for breakfast. Maybe I would find some berries or something. As I walked deeper into the forest I heard a low growl. I looked behind me and saw four pairs of eyes. One of the pairs lunged at me. I was reluctant to use my powers at first, but this was an emergency. I shouted the words "Mecha Lin Duser!" Suddenly, I was struck by lightning, but I wasn't hurt. It was a part of the transformation. When the smoke cleared, I was a different creature. My hind legs were that of a donkey and cheetah. My front legs were that of a bear and an lion. My torso was that of a reptile, and my tail was that of a sea creature. I had a set of dragon wings on my back. I still had my normal unicorn head. I was now a Draconquus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Come on! Face me!" I shouted to the creatures. One of them lunged at me, but I swatted him with my tail. I then kicked him into a tree with my donkey leg. I could tell the other creatures were terrified, but they still chose to attack. They all jumped on me at the same time. I punched one multiple times until it stopped moving. I kicked the other two and used a special spell of Frostbite. They both turned to ice, and I picked them up and threw them on the ground, shattering them. I was heavily wounded, and my heart rate was up fast. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my chest, and I collapsed to the ground. The last thing I saw was the light of the moon.

_The ponies around me ran away in fear. I looked for my father, but I could not see him. I could see my mother dead on the ground. What were they running from? I looked down at my hooves. They were bloodstained. I had done this._

I awoke from my nightmare a few hours later during sunrise. I was still in my Draconquus form, but nobody was around so it didn't matter. I decided to explore the land, because if I was going to live here, I had to get used to my surroundings. I flew up into the sky and flew around. I could see everything from up here, it was so beautiful! I was flying when I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my wing. I panicked. _Don't fall down_, I told myself. But I couldn't stop it. My wing bent, and I went crashing into the ground. I landed near a small cottage in the same part of the forest I was at. I was in pain, but I told myself, _I must stay awake. _I managed to choke out the word "Esrever" turning into my normal form.

Fluttershy heard the crash from inside her cottage and wanted to check it out. "I'll be right back Angel bunny." She told her pet rabbit softly. She walked outside slowly to the crater. Fluttershy peeked inside, but saw nothing. She heard a low groan. She looked up to see a white unicorn with a long black mane trying to walk away. He fell to the ground. This poor pony was obviously badly hurt. She walked over slowly and helped him up. He looked at her. He had a black eye. Fluttershy was normally shy around other ponies, but this one was a poor soul in need. She helped him walk over to her cottage. "You'll be okay." she told him as they walked. She opened the door and lead him to a spare bed she had. He lie down and instantly fell asleep. Fluttershy began to prepare tea and sweets for her guest. She was also confused. How could a pony like this one make a huge impact? Where was his cutie mark? And where did he come from?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I awoke in a strange house. I could still feel the pain in my legs and my chest, and I was sure I broke a leg. I tried to push myself up with my leg but I couldn't. I gritted my teeth as I tried to move but I gave up. Suddenly, the door opened and a pale yellow pony with a pink mane walked in. She set a tray of some stuff down on a table. I tried to say hello but my voice came out hoarse. She asked me if I was hungry, and I told her I was fine.

Fluttershy had given this mare some food and tea, but he told her he was fine. Suddenly, his stomach growled loudly. "Oh no, you need to eat." She told him sternly. He reached to the table and picked up a cupcake. He ate it slowly. She knew he was just a poor mare who needed help, so she didn't feel shy. He spoke to her. "Thank you miss..." Looking at her, expecting her name. "My name is Fluttershy." She told him in a gentle voice." "Thank you Fluttershy." She smiled.

Fluttershy wanted to ask him some questions. She had recently gotten into mystery and detective work. It didn't seem right that a unicorn could suddenly fall from the sky and make such a huge impact. She began to ask him basic questions.

"What's your name?"

"My name is..." He paused. He then suddenly answered "Magnet."

"Where are you from?" "Somewhere far away from here. It was the Kingdom of Belloq."

"Where is your cutie mark?" "My what?" "Your cutie mark. The marking on your flank." "I don't have one. No one in my kingdom did."

That was all the information she needed. Fluttershy suspected this was a Changeling in disguise, or a monster. She told him to wait for a minute, then she left the room and flew to Twilight's house. She knocked on the door frantically. When Twilight answered, she told her of how she had captured a monster in disguise. Together, they flew back to the cottage.

I suddenly thought that if I could remember my healing spell, I could make the pain go away. I thought for a moment, then I remembered. I cast the spell and left the room. I walked out the door and saw two shapes in the sky flying toward me. I quickly turned into my Draconquus form and flew off in the opposite direction.

"Fluttershy, is that Discord?" asked Twilight as she saw the Draconquus. Fluttershy exclaimed "No, it's the stranger!" Twilight flew to the figure. It saw her and it tried to fly faster. Twilight used her magic to encase it in a ball of light. It also had a magic horn. Its horn lit up and destroyed the bubble. Twilight was shocked. No one could ever resist her magic. She flew up to it and called out "Hey! Wait!" It stopped. "My name is Twilight Sparkle". She called. He stopped. She called out to him. "Please, come down. I won't hurt you." He came down to the ground to her level. "Now, what is your name?" "My name is... Magnificence."


End file.
